Beryl's Plot of Revenge
by YamiLava
Summary: What would happen if Queen Beryl was still here and if she wanted revenge on Serena?
1. I'm no good at chapter titles Beryl in l...

Disclaimer- I don not own Sailor Moon, but I do own a nice collection of cheese rolls. ^^  
  
Lava- This is just something that I am throwing together so that I don't get too sappy in my humour fan fictions. Please tell me if it's crap because I need to know or I'll keep writing this stupidly and making it too comic coz that's what I'm used to! Please R/R! This is set just after the Series with Alan and Ann.  
  
" " Means speech (DUH!)  
  
Means thoughts  
  
~ ~ This is a flashback.  
  
Serena sat on a swing in the park. The sun was setting. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it! Finally after months of fighting, Darien had remembered about their past, he had remembered about them. . .  
  
Her blonde pig tails swung with her as she rocked back and forth on the swing. She heard a creak of the gate behind her. She turned around to see Darien coming into the park. Without talking he walked over to her and sat on the swing next to her. Darien opened his mouth about to talk. Serena gently put her finger to his lips.  
  
"You don't need to talk, just being here with you is enough." They both stood up and they kissed, the sun still setting behind them, it was perfect.  
  
  
  
Queen Beryl sat over her crystal ball in the Negaverse, watch Serena and Darien.  
  
"Look at them, so happy and peaceful. I hate it!" Queen Beryl screeched, "They thought that they had got rid of me, but they weren't that lucky!"  
  
~Princess Serena and the other scouts lay their hands on the wand, to destroy Queen Beryl. The wand let out a beam of light and as it was coming towards her, Queen Beryl screamed. Suddenly a blue haired man transported in front of her, blocking the attack from her. Queen Beryl stared at the man, who had fallen to the ground and was now dying.  
  
"Aqua!" She knelt beside him.  
  
"Go! Get out of here! There's nothing you can do for me!" Aqua's body vanished leaving one red rose in its place. Queen Beryl picked up the rose.  
  
"I'll get you for this Sailor Moon. I swear I'll have my revenge!" Then she teleported away~  
  
Queen Beryl took out a withered rose.  
  
"It may have taken me quite a long time to collect the followers and devise a plan, but my impact on Sailor Moon will make her want to rip herself apart, as that is what you made me feel."  
  
  
  
The next morning, at Darien's place, Darien's standing over a stove.  
  
"What would you prefer? Pancakes? Or muffins?"  
  
"I don't mind." Serena's muffled voice came from the bathroom.  
  
"Pancakes it is!" He smiles at the bathroom door, lovingly.  
  
About five minutes later Serena came out of the bathroom, her head wrapped in a towel.  
  
"I don't believe you had a shower without asking me and especially without me!" He said playfully and then he kissed Serena, "Your pancakes are on the counter." He grabbed a plate of pancakes and sat down opposite Serena. They both gazed into each other's eyes and you could see that they were obviously in love.  
  
  
  
Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was still watching them. Someone came from the shadowed crowd.  
  
"It had arrived, my Queen," He said, bowing, "It has been placed in your living quarters." Queen Beryl nodded.  
  
"Very good. I must go see it." He stood up and glided into a different room. This room looked very different to the rest. It wasn't part of the objectless space, it looked almost like a human room.  
  
She sat down on her bed and sighed.  
  
"I don't know why I put up with them all." She said, glancing towards the dark silhouette that was her army, "I don't know why I don't just go to Earth and live a human life. Eat human food, live in a human house. have human emotions." She walked over to set of drawers and opened one. She took out a photograph of a man with blue hair and a kind smile, "Aqua. why did I have to fall in love with you? I still remember the day that I did. we were so young.that was when the Negaverse wasn't such a cruel place, in fact it was quite like Earth.."  
  
~A teenaged Beryl sits on a swing in a park, crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Beryl looks up to see a teenaged Aqua. She hides her face, "Not going to tell me then? I guess I'll just have to sit here until you do!"~  
  
"You sat the all day, waiting for me to tell you?"  
  
~The sun is setting at the park and Beryl and Aqua were still sitting on the swings. Beryl still had her face covered.  
  
"It's getting late, are you sure you're not going to tell me what's wrong?" Beryl took her hands out of her face.  
  
"My father and mother died today. in a car crash." Aqua shrugged.  
  
"That's nothing a hot mug of coco with a friend can't fix!" He smiled, his eyes crinkling up warmly. ~  
  
"You were so innocent and kind. You knew exactly what I needed and you always stood by me, until.."  
  
~ An older looking Aqua and Beryl are standing under an umbrella in the pouring rain. There are lots of suitcases sitting next to them.  
  
"But why do you have to go? Think about what you're leaving behind, this town, your friends. me. Please stay!"  
  
"You know I can't, I'm needed with the Negaverse army. We're going to war with the Moon."  
  
"But I need you're right here. with me."  
  
A vehicle appears on the road.  
  
"But I'll be right back." He smiles again as he jumps onto it. It drives off.  
  
"But I. I love you." ~  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again. but you somehow came to my rescue that day when I was fighting the Sailor Scouts.and they destroyed you. Now I shall destroy them!" She puts the picture away and walks over to a huge box which is rocking about a lot, "Using you!" She let out a high pitched laugh.  
  
Lava- So what'd you think? It makes a change from my humour stories. those are really odd. *nods* Please r/r. 


	2. The dream

Disclaimer- I own Sailor Moon just as much as I own the country China. (Which is none of it)  
  
Lava- I read some really good romance fan fictions this week and it made me think that mine was rubbish, so thanks to the people who reviewed and told me that I started off okay! I'm sorry to all those romance lovers, but this one's A LOT more gruesome than my last.  
  
"" Speech  
  
thoughts  
  
~~ Flashback  
  
+ + Dream  
  
Serena and Darien walked through the park together. The weather was sunny and everyone was cheerful and happy. Because it was summer, all the flowers were out so it made the atmosphere warm and caring and the sun was shinning down with its blissful, rays of light.  
  
"Serena. I love you. I'll love you more with every day, every year that we spend together." He kissed her passionately. Serena laid her head and his shoulder and they walked on.  
  
  
  
Beryl sat on her throne once again and was gazing into her crystal ball again.  
  
"Frayine, I'm counting on you to put our plan into motion." Beryl said, not taking her eyes off the glowing orb, "And if you don't succeed, you will be punished." An indistinct figure nodded and beamed away. Another figure stepped forwards.  
  
"Queen Beryl, I will ask you again not to do this. Why must we try to destroy the Sailor scouts again? What makes you think that this will work?"  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?" She bellowed. The figure stepped back slightly.  
  
"I am sorry my Queen. I did not mean any disrespect."  
  
"Good because you know all too well what happens to people who disrespect me and my orders." She narrowed her eyes. A sudden flash of light illuminates the figure revealing a man with long green hair and lots of cuts and bruises all across his face.  
  
"Yes my Queen." He steps back into the crowd of darkness.  
  
"Good, now we shall wait for Freyine to put the plan into motion." She let off a high pitched cackle.  
  
Darien was asleep in his apartment. He was having an odd dream.  
  
+ He was in his tuxedo mask form. It was very foggy. You could just make out a figure in the background, it was Princess Serena.  
  
"Find the silver imperial crystal." She said. Suddenly the silver imperial crystal appeared in his hand. He ran, with his hand outstretched towards her. She was getting clearer and clearer. Finally he reached her. She smiled and when she did her eyes twinkled.  
  
He leant forward to kiss her, when suddenly she let out a screech of pain and Serena raised from the floor, a few metres up in the air and there was a white piercing light. Darien blocked the light with his hands.  
  
The light suddenly disappeared and when it did Serena dropped to the floor. Darien ran up to her and turned her over onto her back. He gasped and stepped back. Serena looked no-longer like her beautiful, princess-like self, but a hideous monster. Her hair was white and scraggly, covered in dirt. Part of her decaying head was bold where her hair seemed to have been pulled out. Her skin was green and rotten and her dress was no longer white anymore, it was black and had lots of holes. There wasn't an inch of her skin that wasn't covered in blood, bruises or dirt.  
  
Darien stared at the creature- it still had part of the meatball hair, it was Serena. So was she. dead? He cautiously approached her. He lifted up her frail wrist to check her pulse. Suddenly her bony hand grasped his wrist and twisted it back. Darien gasped as her eyes opened, revealing two deep red eye sockets.  
  
"Darien." She crocked weakly, "Help. me." Suddenly a cruel smile appeared on her face. She let go of his wrist and stood up. She was hunched over, her arms dangling in front of her.  
  
"Serena?" Darien had tears in his eyes, "What. what happened to you?"  
  
"Don't you know?" She said smirking, "You should know. You did this to me."  
  
"How? Why? Serena."  
  
"You just suddenly turned on me, one night." The empty sockets stared at him, "How could you Darien, I thought you loved me." A small trickle of blood emerged from the sockets. The grin came back onto her face.  
  
"What?" Darien's breathing got faster.  
  
"I'm a monster Darien, and it's entirely your fault!" Suddenly the sailor scouts materialize from nowhere.  
  
"Tuxedo mask? Where's Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asks. The monster sniggered slowly. It raised one its arms. It changed into a blade.  
  
"Sailor Mars! Watch out!" Darien shouted. Sailor Mars turned around, just in time to see the shining blade that had been thrust into her stomach. She dropped to her knees.  
  
"Sailor Mars!" All the scouts ran to her side.  
  
"I'll be. oookkkkaaayyy." She fell to her front dead, her hands still over the wound on her stomach.  
  
"SAILOR MARS!!! That's it!" Sailor Venus stood up, "Venus crescent beam, SMASH!" The beam of light zoomed towards the creature. It got absorbed into its body. "If only Sailor Moon was here, she could help us defeat it!"  
  
"That is Sailor Moon!" Darien shouted.  
  
"But? How? Who?" Sailor Mercury questioned. Darien looked down.  
  
"I don't know, but I know we've got to beat it!" Sailor Jupitar bellowed, standing up, leaving Rei's body behind. The creature moved forward, its head limply flopping in the movement. Suddenly it ran forward, its hand still a blade.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" But it was too late. Sailor Mercury staying in the same position for a few seconds, the bemused look upon her face, until she split into countless pieces.  
  
"No! Mercury!" Sailor Jupitar glared at the creature menacingly, "You'll pay for what you've done to my ...." The beast made another quick movement and Jupitar's head, slid easily off her neck. Venus let out a sob. She ran over to Darien.  
  
"What can we do? Please! This monster's defeating us all. I'd like to get my hand on whoever did this to Serena, wouldn't you?" Darien stared at his feet, "I know this is hurting you most..." She hugged him. A loud clicking sound occurred. He look around, there was nothing different, then he looked at Sailor Venus. Her arms and legs had become dislocated from her body and blood was spurting from them. Her usually warm eyes were lolling in their sockets.  
  
"Take care of this.." Suddenly there was another snapping sound and blood spurted from her neck. +  
  
Darien rolled over in his sleep. Suddenly he woke up. What had just happened? Was it real? It couldn't have been. but it seemed so true. He pulled the covers back on himself and went back to sleep.  
  
+Darien was standing in the same foggy world. The floor was drenched in blood. He walked around a bit, but still the floor was covered in blood. He saw a figure through the mist and he ran towards it.  
  
It came into vision, it was the monster Serena. It was laughing. Now he could see where the blood was coming from. There was heaps of dead bodies, everywhere.  
  
Suddenly it turned around, the same disgusting smile on her face.  
  
"Why?!?" He shouted staring at the bodies, "Why did you do this?"  
  
"I'm a monster remember! You turned me into one!" Darien raised his sword and ran towards the creature. It changed it's arm into a blade once more and ran towards him. They reached past each other and both froze. More cuts appeared on the creature's body. The blinding light appeared once more. Darien covered his eyes.  
  
The light died down leaving another body on the floor. It was Serena, Princess Serena.  
  
"Serena!" He sprinted towards her. There was still lots of cut marks on her.  
  
"Darien.." Her head sagged down. She was dead. Darien sat there, trying to hold back tears. Suddenly lots of indistinct voices sounded from the sky.  
  
"All these deaths..."  
  
"Your fault.."  
  
"All your fault.."  
  
"Killing.."  
  
"Everyone is gone.."  
  
"Your fault." Darien put his hands over his ears.  
  
"NOOO!!" He screamed. +  
  
Lava- There you go. My gruesome chapter, it was necessary. *nods* It wasn't the gruesome anyway. So what did the dream mean? What is Beryl's plan? Find out soon! Please review! 


End file.
